


banana allergy monkey

by ryeonseungz



Series: banana milk series [1]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Convenience Store AU, I just miss my boys, Junhan, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weishin, banana milk, bring back x1, but will only have a small role, chaeyeon from izone also mentioned, cute ryeonseung, first time writing here lol, idk how to do this, junho minhee dongpyo besties, literally my three ult px101 ships lololol, lowercase intended, might include other characters from x1, ryeonseung, ryeonseung centric, sakura as waitress, slight mention of yohan only, stan oh my girl too!!!, stan x1, title from banana allergy monkey by oh my girl, weishin boyfriends, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeonseungz/pseuds/ryeonseungz
Summary: "seungyoun hyung, can you buy me 5 banana milks?""and why should i do that?""you get to see your crush again."or a ryeonseung au where cho seungyoun buys banana milk for his younger brother, or maybe to see his crush, han seungwoo
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: banana milk series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. hana

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first au here in ao3 and i hope you guys like it! pls excuse my english as it is not my first language. also, lowercase is intended. 
> 
> enjoy ❤️

"seungyoun hyung, can you buy me 5 banana milks?" cho junho, seungyoun's younger brother asked as he sees his brother get out of his room for the first time.

seungyoun snickered, "and why should i?" the younger then chuckled, "you get to see your crush again." he said in a sing-song voice. seungyoun  hated  the teasing notion junho had, but he wasn't wrong. 

seungyoun sighed, knowing his younger brother won against him.  he did want to see his 3 month crush again. 

"why do you even bother with the banana milks?" 

it was junho's turn to sigh, "i told you, yohan likes banana milk! and--"

" _you like yohan_ ,  i know that. but why don't you just talk to him? instead of creepily giving him banana milk. i mean, he has to know you to like you back." 

junho groaned, knowing that what his brother said was true. "ugh you know i'm not like you who can easily approach anyone. i'm really shy, you know that right?" junho sadly said. seungyoun patted his brother's head, "yes i know...i'll get going now,  his  shift might be over soon." seungyoun walks towards the door, giving a final wave to his brother before heading out.

seungyoun smiled as the thought about the tall, gorgeous man that he might miss if he doesn't hurry up.

* * *

"woah, you just came here yesterday to buy 3 banana milks, and you're here to buy five  _ more? _ _"_ the guy at the cashier,  han seungwoo,  said, surprised by the purchase of his customer. seungyoun,  the customer,  chuckled slightly, "oh wait i forgot something..." he quickly went to the banana milk section and got another one. he sees the cashier's surprised reaction, and thought  god hes the cutest thing ever.

"i wanted to have one while walking home." seungyoun said sheepishly. han seungwoo chuckled and seungyoun wanted to hear that sound every single day. "well i hope you enjoy all your banana milk, sir. have a great day!" seungwoo said, as he gave the milks to seungyoun.

"just call me seungyoun. _cho seungyoun."_ he finally introduced himself to his 3-month crush. they were pretty comfortable with the small talk, with seungwoo usually being in shock of how frequent seungyoun buys banana milk, and the other being the extrovert talker that he is. but he never actually told his crush his name.

_until_ _now._

" seungyoun. i dont know why but that suits you well. nice to meet you, seungyoun. im _han_ _seungwoo,_ well as you can see ." he points at his name tag and seungyoun giggled then nodded. "yup, kinda knew your name a long time ago."

"yeah...its kinda unfair how it took me three months to know yours, when you knew mine from the first time we saw each other." seungwoo said, almost sulkly. seungyoun shrugged, "well at least you know now!" he grabbed the plastic filled with banana milk and gave seungwoo a _wink,_ before heading out the store. 

seungyoun didnt know where he got the courage to wink at his crush, but he did it. and he liked it.

* * *

_"you're_ _back!"_ seungwoo said, maybe a little bit _too_ excited, when he saw seungyoun enter the store. "and you dyed your hair."

"well, its just highlights. does it suit me?" seungyoun getting braver after that wink, asking that question. "i honestly dont think i can pull that color off, but you look _really_ good with it." seungwoo said with approval. he did like seungyoun's hair. it gave him a fresh look, and he did mean it when he said seungyoun pulled off that difficult look well.  _too well._

seungwoo watched the customer go to the banana milk section.  as expected. thank gods the store was empty, like yesterday. they could have that small talk, which seungwoo always looked forward to.

as seungyoun approached the cashier, seungwoo smiled, and noticed that he didnt only get banana milk this time. "strawberry milk too?" seungwoo asked. seungyoun chuckled, "figured i could try new things out. like this strawberry milk. it looks good." seungwoo agreed, "yeah, strawberry's my favorite one. dont try the lychee and peach, its not that good as the other two." 

seungyoun hummed in response, and took a mental note,  seungwoo likes strawberry milk.

"well, i will update you, _seungwoo-ssi._ if i like the strawberry milk the best." seungyoun cheekily said. seungwoo chuckled, "please, just seungwoo. no honorifics."

"well, how old are you, seungwoo?" seungyoun asked. he was curious of this a long time ago. he doesnt think seungwoo's the same age as him. a year older at least.

"turning 26 this year, you?"

seungyoun was kinda surprised. "woah? im turning 24 this year,  _ hyung. " _

"you really dont have to call me hyung--"

"but its cute! _seungwoo hyung."_ seungyoun was enjoying this. he sees his  hyung  getting a bit flustered. "i really didn't expect you to be a dongsaeng..." seungyoun chuckled, "i like it that im younger...i can call you  _ hyungie !" _

seungwoo _internally_ cringes, but silently thanks the gods that there wasnt a single person here, apart from the two. he really wouldn't want other people to hear someone call him  _seungwoo-ie hyung-ie_ _,_ with matching aegyo thrown around.

"well i honestly didn't expect you to be two years younger than me." seungwoo truthfully said. he really didnt, he thought he was at most only a year younger. 

"well a lot of people do say i act older than i am...."

"no! you're like a _baby!!"_ seungyoun blushes at this statement.  _seungwoo hyung, i can be your baby_. he blushes even more.

"seungyoun, are you okay? you're getting a bit red.....is it too hot?"  no it wasnt. it was freezing.

a sudden notification became the savior of seungyoun's dignity.

_** 🤡 junhoe for yohan 🤡 ** _

** hyung!!! i ordered pizza for dinner, hURRY UP SO WE CAN EAT!!! u can flirt with ur cashier crush next week when u buy me more banana milk. **

another notification

** ALSO !!!! buy ramyeon and mozzarella cheese  😩 minhee and pyo are here too lol **

seungyoun sighed, "wait uh do you have mozzarella cheese here?" seungwoo questionly looks at him, "we do, actually. its at the same place as the milk." seungyoun then nodded as he goes to the ramyeon section, then got some mozzarella. 

"my brother and his friends wanted dinner and requested this. i also should get going now. they might starve to death if i dont go now..." seungyoun said. he honestly really didn't want to leave. but he has to. just like every time he goes to the store.

"oh of course! have a safe walk home, seungyoun." seungwoo smiled, gave the plastic bag filled with food and banana milk. "see you soon, seungwoo hyung!" seungyoun smiled as he skips going out.

_so cute_. seungwoo thought.

* * *

"seungyoun hyung! you look happy." junho inspected his brother. he thinks its weird how seungyoun suddenly hugged junho, as if he won the lotto.

"did you finally ask your crush out?" minhee, junho's classmate and friend asked seungyoun. its weird how junho's friends know a lot about seungyoun, let alone his non-existent love life. seungyoun playfully scoffed at the younger, "no, but i will one day. not like junho who cant even talk to his crush." junho attacked his brother, with seungyoun only chuckling at him.

"HEY I TALKED TO HIM EARLIER!" junho shouted, making his two friends roll their eyes. "yeah, because mr. hwang told you to tell yohan to go to the principal's office." dongpyo rebutted. he was always known as the _sassy_ one.

seungyoun widened his eyes at what dongpyo said, "pRINCIPAL'S OFFICE??? junho stay away--"

"he was called because he will represent the school in taekwondo! yah hyung, do you think i would like a person like _that_?" junho explained. 

"no. i know you. you're nice." seungyoun ruffled his brother's hair. he also did it to minhee and dongpyo. "will you guys sleep here? the guest room's been made, don't worry." seungyoun asked, the two boys nodded. it wasn't new for them to sleep over at the cho's, they were like second family to them.

"but hyung, when are you gonna ask your crush out?" dongpyo innocently asked. 

"OFF TO BED, DONGPYO!"


	2. dul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hey guys thank u so much for reading THIS far i love u all.
> 
> this is not proofread but i hope u guys still enjoy 🥺🥺🥺🥺 wah ily all

* * *

_ **🤡junhoe for yohan🤡** _

**YOUNIE HYUNGGGGG u know d drill hehehehjddjs also some post its pls i used my last one earlier JDKDJ I'LL PAY U LATER WHEN I GET HOME!!! im just finishing a project at pyopyo's house.**

**also his brother is rly cute i think u guys would look great together!!!! idk just thoughts sjksjs i should introduce him to u soon!!**

** okay i will. stay safe. take care when u go home. **

** also i dont need to know dongpyo's brother. i dont think i can handle another dongpyo LOLSJDDKSKSK **

* * *

"do i really have to go with you..." wooseok, seungyoun's best friend since forever whined. "i don't want to see you flirt with other people...ugh."

seungyoun smirked at the best friend, "why, are you jealous?" he received a slapped from wooseok. "are you insane? i just don't want to see you all whipped for your crush...i can already imagine it...oh no....im scared..."

seungyoun rolled his eyes, "hey, i've been through worse, how many times have i thirdwheeled with you and jinhyuk? A LOT." jinhyuk is wooseok's boyfriend. they have been together since two years ago (thanks to seungyoun btw), and we can say that seungyoun's been the resident thirdwheel ever since.

wooseok just shrugged as they walked to the convenience store. when they finally got to the store, seungyoun greeted seungwoo with a big smile. seungwoo smiled back, but that smiled faltered a bit when he saw another male beside him.

they didn't notice it though.

seungyoun went to the banana milk section, with wooseok trailing behind like a lost puppy, and with seungwoo's eyes concentrated on the two. the cashier doesn't know why but he feels weird seeing the two being all playful. his heart started beating faster as he unconsciously clenched his fist and turned the smile into a frown. 

"hey seungwoo hyung! its been a week." seungyoun cheerfully greeted his beloved hyung, not noticing the sullenness the older is feeling. "hey seungyoun. yeah.." he greeted back, trying to cover the jealously he was feeling toward the handsome man beside seungyoun. "hello." he also greeted the man. 

"this is wooseok! wooseok, this is seungwoo. seungwoo, wooseok. wooseok, seungwoo." seungyoun introduced. even his name is pretty. seungwoo thought. wooseok smiled at the oldest, "well yeah i'm wooseok, i've heard some stuff about you!" seungwoo knitted his eyebrows at this statement. he's heard of me? seungwoo shrugged it off and just laughed awkwardly while punching the items. 

"post its?" seungwoo asked. every time the younger buys something that's not banana milk, he asks about it. its one of the ways to start the conversation. 

"yeah, my younger brother needed it. for a project." seungyoun said while wooseok quietly chuckled. "i don't know which project though, he just messaged me."

"i see..." seungwoo said, turning it into an awkward silence once again.

why is it so awkward? seungyoun thought. "OH hyung! i drank my strawberry milk, and i must say, it might be better than the banana milk!" he said, praying that it would cut the tension.

"so that must be why you bought more strawberry milk and less banana milk. how about you wooseok-ssi? do you like strawberry milk?" seungwoo asked the boy beside seungyoun. wooseok shook his head, "i prefer the banana more. i don't really like strawberry flavored stuff." he explained to seungwoo. the tension between the two was slowly getting cut, making seungwoo relieved. 

"well i hope you two lovebirds enjoy the rest of your day--well, night, since its getting dark..." seungwoo said, earning a confused look from the two. "what? lovebirds? me and seungyoun?" wooseok exclaimed. he started laughing really hard, followed by seungyoun, who was hysterically laughing as well. seungwoo couldn't help laughing awkwardly alongside the two almost dying of laughter. "seungyoun and i will never be together, i have a boyfriend of my own!" wooseok explained, "and this guy likes someone else. actually i thought you would know who." wooseok winked at seungwoo, earning a slap from seungyoun, "yah kim wooseok!"

seungwoo internally sighed in relief. well at least he had one less problem to deal with. and at this point, he is quite certain that he grew some feelings over the guy who buys banana milk every week. he smiled at wooseok, this time its more genuine, "well i wish you all the best with your boyfriend! sorry for assuming i just thought......"

wooseok chuckled, "no! its okay! we get this assumption all the time, but we're just really comfortable with each other, we've been best friends since kindergarten so..." seungwoo formed an "o" shape with his mouth, "that is a long time."

"i know right? kinda sick of him already honestly...would you mind if i give him to you?" wooseok joked. seungwoo laughed while seungyoun cleared his throat, "yah, i'm still here?" they all laughed and seungwoo's jealousy was replaced with a fondness over seungyoun. the two best friends said their good byes and seungwoo continued his shift with new feelings developed for the younger.

* * *

the next time seungyoun sees his crush, wasn’t at the convenience store, but at a coffee shop. seungyoun’s favorite coffee shop to be exact. he was studying for his exam for korean history, a course he didn’t know why he was taking, as a chemistry major. seungyoun is very smart, unlike what others initially think of him. everyone thought he doesn’t take his studies seriously because he jokes around a lot, sometimes sleeps in classes, and goes to parties pretty often, but he studies hard and wants to be a doctor in the future, a career no one saw coming.

seungyoun actually liked studying, he finds it therapeutic. especially in a chill atmosphere like his favorite cafe, he could study a whole term’s lecture in one sitting if he was in a good mood.

_or if there wasn’t a cute guy who suddenly sat down in front of him._

"seungyounie must be studying hard, hm?" a voice in front of seungyoun distracted him from reading about king sejeong. he looked up, and in surprise saw seungwoo smiling at him, seungyoun still in shock. 

"can i sit here?" seungwoo asked, as seungyoun nodded _too soon_ as he takes away some of the papers he isn't using, well not at that moment, and some other random stuff scattered across the table. seungyoun wasn't exactly the cleanest person in the planet.

seungwoo suddenly handed seungyoun a cake, "here, i figured you didn't eat anything yet, so i got you cake!" seungyoun widened his eyes, surprised at the gesture, "i can't accept this hyu--"

"my mom said that if blessings are given to you, you shouldn't turn them down...its okay seungyoun, my treat for you studying hard."

"well...i haven't eaten anything since i got here....and i started at around 8:30 in the morning?" it was seungwoo's turn to be surprised, "huh? but its 5:25pm...you've been studying for almost nine hours???" seungwoo did not expect this from seungyoun. he always thought seungyoun was the carefree type who didn't really care about grades. he thought like everyone else. seungyoun chuckled, "yeah...well it's a major exam and korean history isn't my strongest suit so, gotta study for it, i guess." he saw concern in seungwoo's eyes. _well_ , _nine hours is a lot of time..._ seungyoun thought. "don't worry hyung, i had breaks in between!" 

seungwoo shook his head, "we should go somewhere! stop studying, my mom said if you study right before the exam, you tend to forget more." seungyoun chuckled at his hyung, "your mom sure does know a lot of great stuff..." seungwoo laughed with the younger, "come on, i know a really good burger place nearby." he held out his hand which seungyoun reluctantly accepted. he could still be studying right now, but then he had realized he reviewed everything already and it would be a waste if he continued, so he accepted seungwoo's offer.

_also obviously, he would love to spend more time with his crush._

they went out of the cafe, still with their hands together, both unconscious that they hadn't let go, until they arrived at the quaint diner. seungyoun was the first to realize this. "oh, uh hyung?" seungyoun pointed at their hands, a bit panicked while seungwoo smiled softly at the younger. "you don't like holding hands, seungyounie?" he lets go of the small hands of seungyoun as the younger panics more, "uh it's not that!! it's just uh....lets go inside! i'm starving..." seungyoun said as he makes his way to the door, with seungwoo trailing behind, shaking his head as he chuckles, thinking how _cute_ seungyoun is.

they sat down at one of the booths, with an awkward silence surrounding the two. seungyoun was nervous, it was the first time they hung out outside the convenience store, and the fact that he actually liked the person makes him even more nervous. 

seungwoo noticed this and asked the younger, "whats on your mind?" seungyoun looked up to seungwoo, "nothing....i'm just not used to this...it kinda feels like a date..." seungyoun blurted out. he widened his eyes and covered his mouth as soon as those words escaped. "ah hyung! nevermind what i said...please, you didn't hear that..." seungyoun was embarrassed yet again in front of his crush.

"why are you turning red?" seungwoo laughed as seungyoun buried his face with his hands, "hyungggg..." seungyoun whined. seungwoo definitely found this cute. "why? aren't you used to going on dates?" seungwoo asked, still laughing.

seungyoun shook his head, "no...i've never been to one..." he said, still feeling _really_ embarrassed. "i mean sure, a few hookups on parties from here and there but, it's not like this...i never really did this with anyone alone...i was always with wooseok and jinhyuk when we would eat out, and no one really took me out alone...so i guess you're the first one! sorry for rambling i just don't know how i'm feeling right now..." the last sentence almost came out as a whisper. 

"would you guys like to order?" the waitress, _sakura,_ on her name tag, asked the two, cutting their conversation. seungyoun silently thanks her from saving him from further embarrassment. 

seungwoo nodded, "oh yes hi kkura! i'll get the usual..." 

the waitress smiled, " _as usual.._ " they both chuckled as sakura turned to the other male, "how about you sir?" 

"uh can i get a double cheeseburger with onion rings, and a vanilla milkshake?" he asked the waitress. she smiled at seungyoun, "great choice, those are our specialities!" she takes the menus from the two, _although seungwoo didn't need one_ , "your food will arrive in 15 minutes. you guys can use the jukebox while waiting, don't worry, the songs there are the ones you know. just insert a $0.50 cent and choose a song!" after she explains, mainly to seungyoun, she went to the kitchen, practically screaming their orders, which made both of them laugh.

"kkura really has a loud voice..." seungwoo said. seungyoun nodded in agreement. she does have a loud voice.

"ah hyung, how did you know about this place?" seungyoun asked, surely there must be a reason on why seungwoo loved this place so much that even the employees knew him. "my mom brought me here all the time when i was in middle school, until right before college. we both loved this place...and their burgers are really out of this world." seungwoo said, while smiling fondly.

seungyoun smiles back, "you mention your mom a lot, i would love to meet her soon! she seems like a great person." seungwoo nodded, "she was. but you can't meet her, she died six years ago. car crash." he said, still not erasing the smile on his face, while seungyoun gasped, "oh i am so sorry i didn't mean to--"

"don't give me that look, seungyoun-ah. its okay. i'm okay now. i know she's in a better place." seungwoo said, and seungyoun believed him. he does look okay, talking about his mom like that. the mood was still a bit sullen though, and seungyoun wanted to get rid of that. "hyung, i wanna try their jukebox!" he said, like a little kid. seungwoo laughed at his antics as he put a coin and selected a song. 

"what's this song?" seungwoo asked, unfamiliar with the song that seungyoun chose. 

"its called banana allergy monkey, by oh my girl!" seungyoun said, while dancing to the beat of the catchy song. it was very bubblegum, _maybe a bit too cute for seungwoo's taste._

"i didn't expect you to like these types of songs....also you aren't allergic to bananas! you drink banana milk all the time!!" seungwoo exclaimed, which made seungyoun laugh. "well thanks to banana milk, i got to meet you. and there's a lyric that said _i'm happy to drink banana milk_! so let me listen to this song! _naneun banana alleoji weonsungi banana uyu isseoseo haengbokae!"_

seungwoo laughed at seungyoun trying to dance to the song as the food arrived. seungyoun was hungry and the food looked really good. it was sakura again who served the food, and the two did not forget to thank her. 

"you're welcome! enjoy your date, you two." she winks at them both as seungyoun became flustered, "a-ah no! its n-not a date--"

"well i think it is, judging from the fact that this is a special place for seungie here and you're really the first person he brought here that wasn't his mom..." sakura tried to explain, with seungyoun being a much more hot mess than before.

"thank you kkura, we should all hang out together soon, and you can bring your girlfriend with you!" seungwoo said, which made seungyoun even more flustered and sakura smile. "deal! i'll tell chaeyeon!"

"r-really its not--" seungyoun tried to explain but sakura was already called by their manager to serve more food, leaving seungyoun a much flustered mess. seungwoo found this _adorable_. 

"why? you don't want it to be a date?" seungwoo asked, as he munched on a fry. seungyoun's eyes widened, "no i would love this to be a date--"

"great! just so you know, seungyounie, what kkura said was true. you _are_ the first person i brought here that's not my mom. you should feel special." seungwoo said, this time taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake. 

"well i do feel special, hyung. thank you, really." seungyoun meant this. he did feel special, with his heart almost bursting from his ribcage from the way seungwoo has been treating him ever since they saw each other at the cafe. they ate their burgers, talking about different things, not letting awkward silence take over their night.

they talked about so many things, from their favorite colors, to their future careers, especially with seungyoun on his last year of being a chemistry major. overall, their night went great. amazing even. and they wished it never ended.

seungyoun's house was coincidentally around the area where seungwoo lived, thus earning a ride from seungwoo. but really seungwoo would still drive him home even if he was really far from the neighborhood. when they arrived at seungyoun's house, they both stepped out of the car. 

"would you like to go in for a bit, hyung?" seungyoun asked, out of courtesy, and the fact that he really didn't want to say good bye to his beloved hyung. seungwoo denied his offer, "sorry seungyounie, my brother's looking for me. promised him for a disney movie night." 

seungyoun found it endearing, "oh thats okay! i hope you enjoy your movie night. make sure to watch mulan, its my favorite disney movie of all time!!" seungwoo chuckled, "so thats why you look like one of the characters..."

"yes i know, i look like li shang, we're both cute yes we know that!" seungyoun boasted. seungwoo shook his head, "i was thinking of mushu......" this earned a slap from the younger. "im kidding! i should get going though..." seungwoo said, giving seungyoun a tight hug before leaving. seungyoun felt his face turning red.

when seungwoo was about to enter his car, seungyoun shouted, "hyung wait!" he ran towards seungwoo and asked, "c-can i have your phone number, hyung?" he can feel his face turning red again. 

"oh yeah! i forgot to give you my number, im sorry," he types in his number in seungyoun's phone, "here! text me okay?" seungwoo asked, earning a nod from the younger. the older went inside the car, while seungyoun waited until the car was out of sight. he smiled like a fool, entering his own house.

"yah how was review hyung?" junho asked his brother. he scrunched his face at the sight of his older brother smiling from ear to ear, " _pabo._ whathappened to you? did your crush tell you that he likes you or something?" seungyoun just smiled fondly at his _dongsaeng_. "we went on a date. you lose the bet, you're paying for pizza tomorrow for dinner!" junho frowned, he didn't expect to lose _this early_. "yah hyung! ugh fine, as long as you tell me details..." junho sighed, while crossing his arms. seungyoun smiled, "i'll be sleeping in your room tonight, lets go!" they both went to junho's room, and they spent the whole night with seungyoun gushing about his crush, junho whining about his, and just a wholesome brother sleepover night.

* * *

"i love mulan so much..." seungwoo's brother yawned. they continued with the disney movie marathon, as what seungwoo told seungyoun. seungwoo looked at his brother, "me too...lets sleep? its late and you have school tomorrow..." he yawned, they watched a lot of movies, mulan was their fifth--no fourth movie. it was 2:30 in the morning when they finished the film. 

"i'll go to bed hyung! good night hyung-ahhh~" his brother cutely said. seungwoo always envied the charm and aegyo his younger brother had, and he also finds it very cute.

"good night, little one. hyungie loves you!" seungwoo hugged his brother. " _ahh nado, hyung, nado_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY HI FRIENDS HEHE thank u for reading this!! this is longer than the first chapter, so i hoped u guys liked it 🥺 more characters are also introduced!! i think there will be one last chapter before this ends so i hope u guys will look forward to it! will try to update as soon as possible uwu
> 
> also wish me luck, i will be trying to get nct dream tickets tomorrow WAHHH
> 
> i love u all! lets continue to support and fight for x1!!
> 
> twitter: @stayjunho


	3. set

days gone by and seungyoun was still whipped for his seungwoo hyung. he still buys banana milk for junho, since he still doesn't have the courage to _actually_ talk to his crush, yohan. seungyoun loves teasing junho about it, sometimes even with the younger's friends, minhee and dongpyo. 

_and today was one of those days._

minhee and dongpyo are currently at their house for a project in science, which they finished fast (thanks to minhee's love for botany). right now, they're just playing mario kart with seungyoun.

"boys i baked cookies! dongpyo don't eat too much." seungyoun's mom said. their eyes all lit up, the chocolate chip cookies were mrs. cho's specialty. dongpyo replied to mrs. cho, "ah auntie, you know how much i love your amazing cookies!" this made the mother laugh, "aish dongpyo don't try to flatter me..." she left the cookies on the table near the boys and went to her home office.

seungyoun's mom is a workaholic. she stays in her home office almost all day, but of course she doesn't forget about her two sons so she hangs with them occasionally. meanwhile, seungyoun's dad is a surgeon, who works in the hospital all day as well. sometimes he couldn't go home because of the continuous operations he has to do. and today was one of those days.

for seungyoun and junho, they understand why their parents aren't as visible. they understand that they are working hard for them. and besides, when they have the time, they don't fail to give the two children the attention and love they need.

"so junho, does yohan know your name now?" seungyoun asked, then junho quickly slapped his older brother. "yah of course!" he said. dongpyo and minhee snickered, "he called you _jongho_ yesterday. you're not jongho hyung, he's a year higher than us." dongpyo said, making junho let a sigh.

"one day, you'll see..." he muttered, earning a pat on the head from seungyoun. "oh seungyoun hyung! my brother's throwing a party this saturday and he told me to invite my friends. wanna join us?" dongpyo suddenly asked. seungyoun nodded casually, he loves parties. he thinks its a great way to see and interact with different types of people. its also funny seeing drunk people. they all cheered, "great, i'll introduce you to my brother! i think he's your type." dongpyo winked at seungyoun, with the latter slightly getting red. its a lie to say seungyoun wasn't intrigued by dongpyo's brother. dongpyo is handsome, a bit babyfaced, but that's his charm. seungyoun thought what dongpyo's brother might look like. suddenly he remembers his seungwoo hyung, "yah han dongpyo, i'm loyal to my crush." dongpyo shrugged, "sure hyung, if you can stay loyal to your crush after meeting my brother."

seungyoun replied, "you have a lot of trust in your brother's face..." 

"he is good-looking. and kind too! he cooked us _kimchi jjigae_ once and it was really good!" it was minhee's turn to speak, with junho nodding alongside. now this made seungyoun even more curious about dongpyo's _hyung_. and again, its a lie if he said he wasn't excited for saturday to come.

* * *

**_ seungwoo hyung ❤️ _ **

**hey seungyounieee~ i found a rly good ice cream place, and i think you'll like it!!**

**:0 lets gooo! when are you free hyung?**

**this friday?? after my shift~**

**deal! i'll go there, need some banana milk too HEHHE**

* * *

seungyoun went to the convenience store, excited to see seungwoo again. after their _first date,_ they started to go out more regularly, usually to cafes and restaurants. seungwoo would message seungyoun if he found a new place to eat in. seungyoun would also message seungwoo if he found a new cafe that has a good atmosphere. they would meet and just enjoy each other's company.

and today was no exception.

as seungyoun enters the store, he noticed the amount of people inside. which was weird, since its always empty during this time. he could see groups of students, laughing and talking, some groups studying. it made him miss high school for sure. he waves at seungwoo, with the older waving back. he gets the usual, banana and strawberry milk (he started drinking strawberry milk after seungwoo suggested it.), and he goes to the counter to pay.

"hey seungyounie!" seungwoo's face lit up when he saw the younger. working today was extra hard for seungwoo since there were more people buying today, so he couldn't really take a break. and seungyoun noticed that. "you seem tired, hyung, you sure you wanna go today?" he asked with concern. seungwoo nodded, "of course we're still going! and i'm okay. just an overwhelming amount of people today. apparently there was an event, making their dismissal earlier than anticipated. my shift is usually over when these students go here you know?" he explained to seungyoun, which he gets instantly. it must be really tiring since these students aren't exactly the most peaceful.

"how many hours till your shift ends, hyung?" seungyoun asked, poking a hole on his strawberry milk. seungwoo shrugged, "15 minutes more actually, i started early since the one before me had some emergency to attend..." seungyoun nodded as he sat down on one of the chairs, the one nearest the cashier.

15 minutes passed by pretty quickly, with seungwoo being busy and seungyoun on his phone, while occasionally chatting with the cashier. they quickly went to the ice cream place that seungwoo talked about.

"wah hyung this place is very cute!" seungyoun acclaimed after admiring the pastel decor all around the shop. seungwoo looked at seungyoun, "like you." 

seungyoun heard that and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "aish stop lying hyung!" seungwoo laughed at him. the older loved _seeing_ the younger flustered, it adds to the loving qualities seungyoun has. 

"hi welcome to _like always_ ice cream shop! what would you like today, sirs?" the guy at the counter smilingly said, with his dimples popping out. _he looks like a chick,_ seungwoo thought.

"i'll have mint choco chip. what about you hyung?" seungyoun asked, then seungwoo looked at seungyoun, _almost_ disgusted. "how can you eat toothpaste?" he turns to the ice cream guy, "i'll have the cookie dough, thanks." 

they watched the guy scoop their ice cream orders and when they got their orders, the ice cream guy said, "enjoy your ice creams, lovebirds!" which again, made seungyoun blush for the nth time.

they went outside and sat on a bench nearby, enjoying their ice cream. 

"this ice cream is really good, hyung!" seungyoun exclaimed, like a little kid. seungwoo found it adorable and ruffled the younger's hair. "isn't it? i came here yesterday and thought of you..."

seungyoun's eyes widened. _he thinks about me?_ he thought.

"yeah, a lot actually..." he heard seungwoo say. seungyoun gasped. _did i say that out loud?_

"yes. and you did it again..." seungwoo remarked, which made seungyoun bury his face with his hands. he's getting embarrassed too many times when he's with seungwoo. "hyunggg why am i like this?" he asked, pouting. 

"you're so cute." seungwoo just said while seungyoun pouts even more. they sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their ice cream, until seungwoo spoke again. 

"oh yeah, seungyoun, i'm having this small get-together this saturday, and i'm inviting you to come!" seungwoo said. seungyoun was about to say yes, but he suddenly remembered junho, minhee, and dongpyo. _and dongpyo's hyung_. "oh sorry hyung, but i don't i can. i promised my brother and his friends i'll go with them somewhere this saturday..." seungyoun felt a bit bad rejecting seungwoo's invitation. he did want to accompany seungwoo, but he promised his brother, and he was a man of his words. seungwoo smiled, "its okay! but promise me you'll come to my next one." 

"i promise!"

* * *

"HYUNG IS THIS OKAY?" junho shouted, making seungyoun groan in frustration. junho's been picking what to wear for almost an hour and seungyoun's patience wasn't really the best. junho isn't usually like this, but dongpyo said yohan _might_ come to the party since his brother is also friends with dongpyo's brother, hence the panic junho currently has.

seungyoun scanned the outfit, "too bright. why would you wear _neon green?"_ junho shrugged as he rummages thru his messed up closet.

another 20 minutes passed until he found _the_ outfit. he ended up wearing a striped oversized tee, and some black ripped skinny jeans. nothing too fancy. on the other hand, seungyoun was wearing an all black outfit, with a choker and a lot of accessories.

"you look like an e-boy..." was the first thing minhee said when he saw seungyoun. he turned to junho, "you look nice, you really can't go wrong with that kind of face. i don't know why yohan won't date you." junho was shocked. "that's the nicest thing you've said to me. ever." minhee rolled his eyes at this statement. "i take it back. you're ugly." suddenly a pillow came flying to minhee's face. seungyoun's patience was really getting tested, he was getting annoyed with the two's antics. 

"okay guys we have to go..." he said while rolling his eyes. he wasn't mad at the two, he didn't know why he got annoyed, maybe it was because he was nervous? _but why_?

"okay hyung! i can't wait for you to meet pyo's hyung! also their house is really big..." junho said cheerfully. seungyoun could observe that his younger brother was nervous, he was just trying to conceal it by being excited. 

_but seungyoun was trying to do the same thing._

he knew now why he was nervous. but why is he nervous in meeting dongpyo's brother? its just another person. and besides, he likes seungwoo hyung. 

* * *

dongpyo's house wasn't very far away, it took them 15 minutes to get there. after ringing the doorbell, the door revealed a very cute dongpyo, letting a high-pitched scream. "AAH YOU GUYS CAME!" he hugged everyone, including seungyoun. "come in you guys! its getting kinda loud already, but its fun right?" junho and minhee nodded, while seungyoun just admired the house. _it is big. and grand. and beautiful._

_"_ oh right! seungyoun hyung! i'll introduce you to my hyungie, stay here, get some drinks, i'll be back!" dongpyo said as he rushed to find his hyung. seungyoun was getting nervous again. he was getting those butterflies in his stomach, and he wants it to stop. he takes a sip of some rum and coke, trying to calm himself down. junho and minhee found their other friends, leaving seungyoun alone near the drinks.

"seungyoun hyung! meet my brother s--"

"SEUNGWOO HYUNG?"

dongpyo stares at seungyoun. then shifts to seungwoo. then goes back to seungyoun, confused. "how did you know his name?" dongpyo asked. he just stares at the both of them, having no idea why seungyoun knows his brother.

"he...uh..we're friends?" seungyoun said, but it sounded like he questioned himself with his statement. seungwoo silently laughs. "he's banana milk guy."

dongpyo widened his eyes, "HE'S BANANA MILK GUY? but you said the guy was obsessed with banana milk. seungyoun hyung isn't--"

it was seungwoo's turn to be confused, "what? he buys like five to seven banana milks every time he drops by the store." dongpyo laughed, seemed like he gets everything now. "hyungie, that's not for him, its for junho to give it to yohan..." seungyoun turns a bit red, maybe its the alcohol. _no its the embarassment you're getting seungyoun, don't be dumb._

"oh?" seungwoo tilted his head, as if questioning seungyoun. they heard minhee shout, _that boy could scream,_ seungyoun thought.

"i better go, we're playing mario kart. woo hyung, take care of seungyoun hyung tonight, okay?" dongpyo shoots a wink and seungyoun blushes for the nth time this evening. but little did he know seungwoo's ears were turning red as well.

dongpyo left and the two remained, seungwoo got some drinks inside his fridge. "here, i figured you'd like it.." seungwoo gives seungyoun _strawberry milk,_ seungyoun was confused. he expected the older to give him alcohol, but instead he was given milk. "figured you liked milk more, considering the amount of times you bought in the store. and you said you liked strawberry more than banana so..." seungyoun chuckled at the statement. sometimes seungwoo could really act like a child.

"junho's the one with the banana milk obsession, i'm just the one buying it. and yeah, i do like the strawberry milk more." he poked the straw into the milk and took a sip. seungyoun felt as if the older was staring, "you don't have to stay with me all night you know, you have other guests too."

seungwoo shrugged, "its okay, my friend, hangyul will take care of this whole party. besides, i would rather stay here with you." seungyoun took another sip from his milk, trying not to blush yet again. they met silence for a while, until seungwoo spoke again. 

"you wanna go somewhere more quiet? we can go in my room?"

seungyoun gasped, "seungwoo hyung! i really like you but i'm not yet ready for that!" seungwoo widened his eyes, "y-you like...me?" seungyoun gasped again. he couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. he nodded meekly, embarrassed with his sudden confession

seungwoo giggled, "come on, i'll show you something." he grabbed seungyoun's hand and led him to his room, which was really big. 

"hyung where are--woah..." seungyoun stared in amazement. seungwoo led him to his balcony, his _secret hideout._ "this is where i go when i get too suffocated with the parties, or when i just wanna relax. and i thought this would be a great place to bring you here." seungyoun still was in a daze, staring at the people who were partying. the balcony was facing the pool, where he can see some people having the time of their lives.

"seungyoun, i like you too."

"thanks hyung--wait wHAT? you like me? like....like as in more than friends like? you would see me as your boyfriend like? because i like you like that hyung---"

seungwoo pinched seungyoun's cheeks, "you're so cute. yeah, i like you too, as in more-than-friends like, you banana monkey." seungyoun slapped the older, "how am i a monkey? and i don't think i can take banana milk anymore, i think i'm allergic..."

"you banana allergic monkey!"

"hyung...stop teasing me!"

"you're the cutest, seungyounie. can i kiss you?"

"maybe. but let's go somewhere a bit more private."

"getting brave, cho. i thought you weren't ready?"

"HYUNG!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS THE END OF THE AU! sorry if the ending's a bit meh, i've been writing papers and honestly my brain is drained af,,,,but i hope this is okay...i might do a "special chapter", let me know in the comments if i should!! thanks for the kudos and comments, those mean a lot to me 🥺
> 
> follow me on twitter and read my socmed aus!!
> 
> twt: stayjunho


	4. special chapter: junhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a special chapter for you all! junhan centric uwuwuwuwu with some new characters!

"junho! minhee!" eunsang, their classmate, shouted. the two boys looked at the smiling boy, waving at them, trying to get thru the sweaty bodies around him. the party was just getting started but a lot of people are already drunk and sweaty. 

"hey eunsangie!" minhee greeted him. junho shyly waved and introduced his brother, "seungyoun hyung, this is eunsang, a classmate of mine." the older smiled and said hi, with eunsang awkwardly blushing at the good-looking hyung. eunsang looked at the two boys and hugged them, _eunsang is weirdly excited today....._ junho thought. but he shrugged it off, thinking that this is how eunsang normally is. "come on! lets go to the entertainment room, our other classmates are there." eunsang dragged them away from seungyoun, and to the guest room.

"hey, where are you guys going?" dongpyo asked, he's with seungwoo hyung, and it seemed like he was dragging seungwoo around, like how junho and minhee were getting dragged. "to your entertainment room. the others are there!" eunsang smiled, he turned to seungwoo, "hi seungwoo hyung! you look really good today." seungwoo smiled at the younger, touched by his words, "aw thank you eunsang, you look amazing too." he ruffled the younger's hair, causing him to blush. junho rolled his eyes, "of course woo hyung has to look good, he's meeting my brother." seungwoo involuntarily blushed at that statement, while eunsang's lips formed an "o". suddenly dongpyo whined, "hyuuung, he's waiting! bye guys, i'll meet you all in the entertainment room." dongpyo quickly grabbed seungwoo's arm while eunsang did the same with junho and minhee.

as the three arrived at the room, they quickly recognized their classmates. dongpyo's house is like a mansion, so there's no surprise they have a really big game room. some of their classmates are playing billiards, some with the xbox, and some are casually drinking and playing uno. they all said hi to junho and minhee, some a little bit more enthusiastic than others. they were not as popular as Yohan, but they have cute personalities that everyone adored. the two settled with the xbox, wanting to play with them (even if junho sucked at games). 

"cha junho! I missed you!!!" yunseong hugged the younger. junho smiled, he also missed yunseong very much. yunseong danced professionally, and he had a competition in London, making him miss school for 3 months. aside from minhee and dongpyo, yunseong is one of his closest friends. they go way back in middle school, but yunseong was busy because of dance. nonetheless, they still keep in touch. junho hugged back, "I miss you too! how was London? I heard you guys won!!" 

"yeah, because of me!" a voice popped out of nowhere. yunseong ran to the boy and gave him a hugged and a little peck on the lips. "hey, cha junho right?" the guy asked. the guy was a bit intimidating, but he's not scared, he's intimidating himself. junho nodded, a bit stern. the guy chuckled, "now I see why they call you a robot or the ice-cold prince..." yunseong slapped junho, "hey don't scare him!" the guy hugged yunseong from the side, "don't slap your friend! im keum donghyun by the way, this idiot's boyfriend, but im sure you know that already." junho's face soften, "oh hi! yeah im cha junho. sorry if im a bit cold-looking, but I've heard a lot about you!" the atmosphere was less tense, with donghyun challenging junho to play Mario kart, and with junho whining every time he lost. they didn't stop playing until donghyun received a phone call. 

“hey hyung! Yeah? Okay, huh? You’re lost? But you know this house so well?” there was a short pause, “oh haha of course you were. Okay hyung, I’ll pick you up. Where are you?” silence was met once again. “okay I’ll meet you there. Just get a drink while waiting, or something.” Donghyun put down his phone, “I have to meet my friend, I don’t know why though, when he knows this house so well, when he’s drunk at least.” Junho laughed at the statement. Donghyun bid goodbye and went out of the room.

He was playing another round, of mario kart, but now with minhee and jungmo, another friend from school. “you suck at this game, big time.” Minhee told junho, as he crosses the finish line first again. Junho rolled his eyes and slapped minhee on the arm, a bit too hard.

“YAH CHA JUNHO—”

“KIM YOHAN!!!”

Junho turned around, it was indeed Kim Yohan, in the flesh. Standing beside him is donghyun who is just smiling at his boyfriend, like a lovesick puppy. _You probably look at Yohan just like how donghyun looks at yunseong._ Heat was felt on his face after this thought, as he quickly turns his back to his crush. He went back to the xbox, trying not to mind the presence of Yohan. Minhee and dongpyo noticed this and went to their friend. “yah cha junho. What are you doing? You’re not gonna say hi?” dongpyo asked. Junho shook his head, “there’s NO absolute fucking way I would. He’d ignore me anyway.”

Minhee couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “what the fuck? You dressed up looking like that, with the purpose of him getting to notice you, and you won’t say hi?” dongpyo blurted out. I guess dongpyo and minhee were thinking the same. Minhee nodded, “you look good, junho. If he doesn’t see that, you have an amazing personality to back it up.”

“but I doubt it. That he won’t notice you. You look too good tonight.” Another voice stepped in their conversation. Blood crept all over junho’s face. _I know that voice._

“oh by the way, the name’s Kim Yohan.”

Junho _knows_ that his face is completely red by now. He took the handshake offered, “im cha—”

“junho. I know you. You’re my classmate, right?”

Junho couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He discreetly pinched himself, to see if it was a dream. He looked at his sides, but realized that his friends left him. He could see Minhee and jungmo playing billiards with yunseong and donghyun, and dongpyo was singing and dancing to itzy with hyeongjun, another friend and classmate.

“uhh y-yeah…I am..wow you _do_ know I exist…” Yohan chuckled, “of course I do, you dummy! We were chemistry lab partners, I just introduced myself to you in case you forgot who I am…” he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, while junho was just surprised. “you r-remembered that? I—”

“of course! You were a really fun partner. It sucks how we were never paired for a school work again.” At this point, junho’s head was spinning. He couldn’t believe his crush was talking to him, let alone remembering that they were chemistry lab partners. He suddenly remembered how Yohan called junho other names, like jongho. “but there was a time, when you called me jongho…?”

Yohan smiled sheepishly. “it was to see if you would correct me and eventually start talking to me. But you didn’t.” junho doesn’t know what to do, with all the things he’s been hearing.

“anyway, wanna play mario kart? A little birdie told me you’re someone at my level.” Yohan said.

“oh really? I’m gonna beat your ass, kim.”

“game on!”

* * *

"you seem happy..." seungyoun said, confused at his giddy brother. junho rolled his eyes. "says you! you're practically glowing hyung! and not to mention you're literally attached to seungwoo hyung…" seungyoun gave seungwoo a peck on the lips, earning a slap from the older. "god, youn, give me a heads up next time." seungyoun smirked, "now where's the fun in that?"

junho just stood between the two lovebirds, with all the happiness drained out of him. "ugh you're cute and all but do I really have to go through this lovey dovey shit everyday?" dongpyo sighed, "tell me about it..."

seungwoo smacked his brother, "pyopyo, can't you be happy for your hyungie, hm?" dongpyo just rolled his eyes. 

"yah cha junho! i'll see you in school tomorrow?" a person suddenly wrapped his arms over junho's shoulders. _kim Yohan._ junho chuckles, "of course. see you tomorrow, Yohan." the mentioned male patted junho's head, "text me when you get home! bye everyone, bye junho, i'll beat you in Mario kart someday!!" Yohan waved at them and went inside his uber. everyone just stared at junho, "number? that fast?" dongpyo asked, shocked. junho just shrugged, "he asked for it..."

* * *

"how can someone suck at Mario kart more than you? yah, cha junho, he's the one for you." seungyoun said, lying down at junho's bed. they were sleeping together that night. you know, cute brotherly things. "I hope so, hyung….he's the cutest..." junho replied.

"so no more banana milk for him? I mean you guys talk now..."

"who says i'll stop giving him banana milk, hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS OFFICIALLY ENDS MY VERY FIRST AO3 AU!! I hope you guys like it uwu and leave some comments if u guys like, I super appreciate those uwu.
> 
> might write a short nomin (nct) au soon, and more junhan???
> 
> follow me on twitter @HUANGS119
> 
> I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH UWU


End file.
